A Shadow Land
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: (Abuse Warning)Sonic and Amy pursue their strong and confusing, unknown feelings for one another after some awkward encounters. When betrayal unfolds, Sonic walks himself into a trap - the ultimate scheme. Now, Sonic must control his dual personality in order to keep Amy safe - but will it be her or the world? Image credProBOOM (DA).
1. Context

Welcome to my attempt at fan fic. It has certainly been a while.  
This story will contain characters from Sonic the Hedgehog (Videogames, X and Boom). Possibility of a crossover in the future chapters, but for now, I am just keeping it simple. I will be going by your reviews to decide what to put in my next chapter. :)

Also, I really have no idea where Sonic even lives. So let's just assume its the same as every other TV series. :)

SonXamy, AmyXShadow, RougeXShadow, RougeXKnuckles, KnucklesXamy (Lets make this a gossip girl reproduction!)

 _Another day goes by in the faraway land where our favourite heroes live and fight against evil consistently. Another sunrise on the ocean, another breakfast cooked by our favourites Amy and Cream, another invention by our creative Tails, and another cynical viewpoint on everything by Sonic. Another knocked-out perspective adapted by Knuckles, and a goal shared by both him and Rouge - to control and guard the Chaos Emeralds. What a wonderful place, you might say...But you know what happens when people grow too fond of each other, right?_


	2. Cheeky

"Amy, wake up."

"Huh?"

The pink hedgehog rolled over in her massive silk bed with her eyes mostly shut. The bed had drapes coming from the upper middle frame, much like a disney princesses'. Just one look at it - and all you'd want to do is jump in and never leave.

And thats exactly what this man wanted to do.

"Come on, sweetie, we have a lot to do today!"

More people arrived in her room, urging her to get out of bed.

"Amy! Get up, before I jump on you!" Said a sexy woman's voice - and who would object to that?

"I'm not moving then..." Amy said cheekily, smiling - and finally opening her eyes, to see Rouge and Knuckles with their arms around each other smiling.

"Can I join in too?" Joked Knuckles.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Here," Amy threw her pillow at Rouge and signalled her to get out so that she could get dressed. "Just give me some privacy, would you?"

"Sure honey." Rouge smiled and walked out with Knuckles, saying something like "Do you think we have time...?", making Amy scoff.

The truth is, she was just jealous - because they had something she didn't. Or, more accurately, Amy HAD something THEY didn't - virginity.

Amy had only ever had a crush on Sonic, but it was never sexual - it was always cute and romantic. In fact, she'd never even thought about him in a sexual way. Let alone anyone else - but that didn't mean she didn't want to try. But of course, what would be the point if there were no emotions to enhance the experience? Just like in all the fictional books she'd read - it seemed like love was the gateway to proper sex, losing your virginity the right way, and so on.

After showering, Amy styled her hair and put on a variation of her red dress, and walked into the living room.

What she saw, made her heart skip a beat...


	3. Drinking Games

_Sonic._

Of course, he always makes her jump.

"Good morning, Ames." Sonic jumped up from his seat and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

 _What on earth was that for?_ Amy thought, with a shocked expression on her face.

Sonic stood up straight and brushed his blue spikes. "Ah, geez. Sorry, Amy - its just good to see you, thats all!"

"I saw you yesterday, Sonic," Amy said plainly.

"Yeah, I know, but - you don't... you don't remember what happened?"

Amy was facing the sink in the kitchen, back to Sonic, when he said his words that caused her jaw to drop.

 _Oh my god._ She stopped breathing. _I didn't... We didn't... What the hell? How much did I have to drink?_

"Uh..." she uttered nervously.

"Oh, don't worry - its okay. Obviously you don't remember, so its fine." Sonic laughed it off shyly.

 _Rape._

Amy shot around and glared at Sonic.

"What the F*** are you talking about?! What happened that I wouldn't remember? Did you-"

"Calm down, calm down, its okay, we didn't DO anything, Ames. I know you don't like me like that and I know you never have."

"Oh. I - Sorry -"

"no no, its okay. Its just some of the things I might have said, maybe you'd be scared of me - to be honest, I don't even remember what they were - not exactly, anyway."

Amy sighed. _Who gives a shoot? I sure as hell don't. I'm 21, not 13._

"Do you want something to eat while I'm making myself breakfast?" Amy spoke hastily, pissed off.

"No - thanks, Amy." Sonic walked off quietly, guilty and full of regret.

 _The previous night..._

 _"Hey Sonic, why don't you go next, huh?" Knuckles nudged Sonic and passed him the bottle._

 _"Man, how old are we? 12? This is ridiculous." Sonic laughed and had another drink. "Yeah, whatever. But no homo, ok?!"_

 _"Yeah man, no homo. It's not gay in a threeway, anyway - I don't mind if my gal Rouge joins in."_

 _Sonic looked around before he spun the bottle. Rouge was filing her nails with amusement; Cream was half asleep on the couch; and Amy... was out of her mind. Not drunk, but..._ Drunk _. Clearly not kiss material at this point. Not that he would ever have another chance..._

Sonic spun the bottle and of course, it landed on his favourite pink hedgehog, who didn't even notice - who wasn't even in the zone, at all.

Sonic looked at Knuckles helplessly. "I can't do it, man - look at her."

"Nah nah, of course. Alright. Lets just go with a simple truth, then. We're gonna come up with an epic truth question for you, in maybe five minutes - but in that time, you have to take 3 shots!" Knuckles exclaimed, excitingly.

"Jeez, fine." Sonic laughed and prepared himself the shots, while Knuckles and Rouge conversed.

3 shots later, the question hit:

"Do you have feelings for Amy?" Knuckles asked quietly, even though she wasn't paying attention anyway.

Sonic hiccupped and shrugged. "I mean sure. I care about her. And... I... You know..."

"..yeah?"

"I think about her a lot, man. All the time." He stopped and made sure she wasn't listening. "But the thing is, the second I pay attention, I'm scared she'll lose interest. And that just throws away my years of hard work - resisting, and pretending not to have any interest."

Knuckles stopped smiling and looked at him deeply. He grabbed Sonics hand (but not hurting him). "Man, you have to tell her. She needs to know. It doesn't matter if you're scared. Think of the possibilities, and how happy you could be."

"I am happy, Knux. I am perfectly happy with things the way they are. I just wish... I wish she was mine, you know?"

"I feel you. I'm gonna help you, man," Knuckles said happily. "And so will Rouge. Starting tomorrow, we're gonna help you out."

"But you gotta start by treating her like a lady, and like you want her. Don't be sarcastic and rude, even if you think she *likes* it." Rouge said, pointing at Sonic in a demanding manner.

"Alright, guys. Look, I feel like just going to sleep. Can one of you take her to her room?"

"Alright. Good night, Sonic."


	4. Determined

_"I know I messed up and it might be over  
But let me call you when I'm sober  
I'm a dandelion you're a four leaf clover  
But let me call you when I'm sober"_

Back to the present moment...

"Man, have you heard the new Blink album? Its great." Knuckles entered Sonics room, without knocking - Sonic was lying in his bed watching TV sadly.

"What's wrong buddy? I thought we had a plan today."

"Yeah. Well, I tried the first step, and she assumed I had assaulted her. So, not so good - I could try again later."

"Ah, yes - well, she was the one who let herself get that drunk, so who is really to blame for her loss of memory?"

"I know, but still - she didn't trust me. She assumed I'd ... tried something on her. I was shocked, I didn't think she'd think that low of me." Sonic felt hopeless. He grabbed his water and sculled.

"Look, I'll talk to her OK? Just get some rest buddy."

Amy grabbed her iPod and started playing her favourite songs, walking along the beach - hoping to feel better.

 _I'm so pathetic. No one would have sex with me, let alone kiss me._ She was starting to remember last night. _Sonic didn't even want to kiss me. How could I even assume that he wanted me like that?! He was just being polite this morning, and I totally stuffed up._

She took a seat just near the water and started planning her response.

She was going to ask Sonic on a date, just like old days - but not in a romantic way, just in a friendly way. She was going to apologise, buy him dinner with the money she'd made from waitressing that week, and then return to their home and watch some TV - with NO Drinking.

Feeling better, she walked determinedly back to the house.


	5. Honesty

Amy sat across from Sonic at a restaurant close by. She wore a black dress that was classy but slightly revealing (a recommendation from Rouge) - to remind Sonic that she was still attractive, but, not surrendering; and that she was not easy, nor available. She ordered the food and paid, to show that she was in control... And the whole night, Sonic was mesmerised.

Even more shocked. Even more drawn to her.

"Sonic, I asked you to see me tonight because I wanted to apologise for this morning." Amy said smiling sweetly. "I never meant to upset you, and I know that, ha, you would never, you know. Or no one would."

Suddenly Sonic's smile faded. _Oh no. She has it all wrong... Oh no... Amy, no..._

Amy tried to continue her sentence but her voice started breaking.

"Amy, stop." Sonic put his hand on her cheek and looked into her green eyes. "It's not like that. That's the total opposite of what the situation was. But, its also not what you thought this morning... " Sonic stopped and sighed. "Ames, I want to kiss you. I want to do more than that. I really, really like you. But I knew you were drunk, and I could never hurt you."

Amy's heart stopped. "What?"

"And to make our first time unmemorable would defeat the whole purpose of it being a first time... and it wouldn't be... It wouldn't be how I would want you to see me, as some guy that takes advantage of the girl he's wanted for a long time but finally had the chance, when she was out of her mind." Sonic put his hand down and looked around, unsure what more to say - Amy was speechless. Humiliated, maybe - Sonic wasn't sure. He took a deep breath and waited.

"Um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even spoken."

"No, Sonic. It's okay. Thank you for clearing that up for me," Amy said, assertively - controlling herself, just as she planned to. This gave her an immense sense of achievement.

"Let's just go home, Ok? I'm tired." Amy said plainly.


	6. Friendly Advice

UPDATE:I edited the age of amy! I totally stuffed that up. She is 21. But still cute (^-^)

After her date, Amy arrived back at the house and sat on the couch watching TV. Knuckles walked out of his bedroom and sat down next to her, on his mobile, with an angry expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked sleepily.

Knuckles glared at her and noticed she was happy, which made him even more angry... "Nothing. I had a fight with Rouge."

"Ah. I see." Amy said lightly as she started to close her eyes. Then, they sprung open as she realised what he had said. "Wait, what? Like a _real_ fight?"

"Yes, a real fight. I think we're done... I think she's seeing someone. Or whatever. I don't know. Fuck it, I'm going on tinder. How was your night anyway?"

"Good." Amy smiled. "I went out for dinner."

"With that blue asshole?" Knuckles glared. "Jesus, Amy. You know you can do-"

"It wasn't like that. I told him I wasn't interested in anything other than friends... Then he made it... weird."

"Yeah, well. He's a guy, that's what we do - we ruin everything apparently."

"Hmmm. Seems that fight really beat you up, huh, Knuckles. Do I need to give you some ice cream to cheer you up...?"

Knuckles looked up sadly. "I think so."

Amy grabbed ice cream out of the freezer and got it for both of them. "So where is Sonic anyway?"

"No idea. I would have thought he'd be here by now. Where's Rouge?"

"No idea."

They looked at eachother suspiciously. "You don't think...?"

"Alright, Sonic. What is it?" Rouge leaned against the wall of the shopping centre where Sonic had asked her to meet him. "I don't have much time, I have a knucklehead to go and apologise to."

"Right. Well, I need help... With Amy."

"Again? What did you do this time?

"Nothing! Well... I told her how I felt about the other night. I told her I wanted her to be special to me and everything - and she became weirded out. Surprised, confused, all that. I would have thought she'd have been ecstatic..."

"You know, she's not a 12 year old with an obsession anymore, Sonic. She's a 21 year old lady with ambition and priorities. A job. A love for her friends. She'd probably want nothing more than to keep us all as her close friends, even if it did mean ending up married to you or something."

"Married? I... Look, I just want her and I to... you know... Get along." Sonic looked away and tried to cover his feelings.

"You mean, you want to date her? Sleep with her? Have her be yours?"

"Yeah. That's what I want. I don't know how to go about it, though. She was always the leader in these cases. I just..."

"Sonic, here's what you have to do. You need to prove to her that you're still who she wanted so long ago. That you're still hard to get, but you need also to show kindness and respect. Don't always be available, don't always chase after her. Not that that should be a problem, but... You never know how strong your feelings should get. The rest will fall into place, believe me. Just play it cool, and don't reveal too much like the other night. Ok?"

"Wow. Thank you, Rouge. I guess that's why she's stayed interested for so many years."

"Just remember," Rouge said cautiously, "There's a line you shouldn't cross, a line that separates being a tease, and being ... rude, or abusive." Rouge sighed. "Not that I've met a guy who knows that yet." She muttered under her breath, something like, "Damn it Knuckles," and signaled for him to follow her back home.

Without dashing home, it took about an hour to return to the house.

Meanwhile...

Amy continued to scoop ice cream, but now she was blending it with cocktail spirits and watching late night music videos with Knuckles, laughing their heads off, forgetting their love lives and problems.

"So Amy," Knuckles broke the happy mood. "What was your first time like?"

Amy's eyes widened and she chuckled nervously. "ah ha... Yeah... um, fine, I guess. You?"

Knuckles put his drink down and looked at her, shockingly. "You haven't... I don't believe it..."

"Shut up, Knuckles. Don't you dare tell anyone." Amy laughed. "Who cares? No one I've met deserves me anyway."

Knuckles was indeed surprised by her outright confidence. "Wow. Awesome, Ames. You know, I hope you do find someone who deserves you. Not Sonic, or anyone else... Like him... I think... you..."

Knuckles leaned in and put his hand on Amy's knee. Amy was not drunk, but she was tipsy. She became trapped in Knuckles eyes and let him nearly kiss her, until the door opened and Sonic and Rouge walked in, talking quietly and laughing. Amy was too slow to notice, and went in to kiss Knuckles, but he had already turned away to question his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh, hey darling. I was just giving Sonic some... uh... You know, what we all talked about the other day. Damn it, is Amy drinking again?!"

"Oh, yeah. Not much though. We made some ice cream cocktails. Look, we need to talk." Knuckles dragged Rouge down to his room as Rouge winked and waved to Sonic mouthing "good luck".

"Hey Amy," Sonic said sweetly, then caught himself and realised he needed to be "more cool". "Been doing much tonight?" It was like he was speaking without thinking. He didn't say anything, but he saw her about to kiss Knuckles, and felt an immense rage of jealousy.

"Ah, no. Just... Knuckles..." Sonics eyes widened. "I mean... we just hung out... I didn't "do" him. Oops."

"Got it..." Sonic said uneasily. "Uh, well, I'm going to bed. Night, Ames."

"Cool, night, Sonic." Amy sunk down into the couch with her eyes closed.

Sonic walked over as she was clearly asleep and said in an undetectable voice, "Still want that kiss?"

Amy smiled, thinking it was Knuckles, and nodded. Sonic's lips met hers and she awoke after a few seconds to notice that surrounding her was blue and not red, which made her only continue the kiss.


	7. Mystery

_Early dawning, Sunday morning, its just the wasted years so close behind.  
Watch out, the worlds behind you Theres always someone around you who will call Its nothing at all..._

Sonic went to his room smiling with pride.

 _I kissed her! I did it! I knew I could do it!_

Except, it went against his previous rant about making it special ... why did he do that? Was it the jealousy? Or the desire for her that he couldn't control at all? Or the way she acted at dinner, that sexy, drawing in, beautiful attitude?

But he couldn't stop thinking about what Rouge said.

"There's a fine line", she'd told him.

Maybe Amy loved him in a way that he didn't? Maybe she didn't think of him romantically or sexually, and infact thought of _Knuckles_ that way? He was probably more sexy, maybe because of his stupidity and innocence. If he let Rouge play with him, Sonic thought, he must be pretty gullible...

As Sonic crawled into his bed, he could hear Rouge and Knuckles talking down the hall.

 _"What is up with you lately?" Knuckle's voice urged._

 _"Nothing. Let's just get some rest, and we can talk tomorrow."_

 _"NO!"_

Even that made Sonic jump a little. Was he going to... hurt her? Jeez...

 _"I'm sick of this, Rouge. I'm not an idiot! Are you cheating on me with Sonic? Why does he get EVERYTHING that I want?"_

Sonic blinked and stared at the roof.

 _What on earth? He definitely wants Amy. But Rouge AS WELL?!_

 _"What are you talking about! This is about Amy, isn't it! Sonic told me that you were about to kiss her before!"_

 _"Jesus, Rouge. She wanted comforting. Or I did. I don't know! You screw me over so damn much, sometimes I'll accept any affection, even if it is from a young girl who is unknowingly falling for an asshole who is going to use her and throw her away. At least I don't do that to people! So you go off with Sonic, someone who will screw you and then forget about you, just like he would with Amy - and I'll pursue someone who actually seems to care."_

 _"Fine!"_

 _"FINE!"_

Sonics heart was beating a million miles a minute (Remember that line? ;))... Did everyone think that of him? Was Knuckles acting out of jealousy?

WOULD he use Amy? he had no idea. All he knew was that he felt so strongly toward her, but he couldn't distinguish between love or lust. But he knew he'd lusted for women before and it wasn't anything like this.

Sonic ran out of the room and stopped in the lounge room, seeing Amy asleep on the couch. Instead of tucking her in, which would lead to who knows what due to his current self control issues, he went for a run, to distract himself.

A few minutes later he was back, and he was still distressed.

He walked over slowly to Amy and shook her lightly.

"Amy," Sonic whispered. "Amy wake up." He said more loudly and tickled her a little.

Amy smiled and said "Knuckles?" Which made Sonic enraged. Clearly, she was still slightly intoxicated.

"No, damn it. It's Sonic. Wake up, please."

"Oh, hey Sonic. What's up?"

"I... er... could I talk to you? I'm really upset."

"Sure. Let's go to my room."

Sonic stood up and let her pull him to her room sleepily. He was so surprised at the situation and so nervous he'd make a fool of himself. _What if I insinuate something? what if I insult her? She might hate me..._

Amy sat on her beautiful sheets as Sonic stood at the door anxiously. She beckoned him to sit down across from her and talk.

"Ah, Amy... I need your advice."

Amy felt a sting of fear. _Maybe he is dating Rouge..._

"Go on," she said, trying to smile.

"There's this ... girl," Sonic said, rolling his eyes and smiling, not making eye contact. "She um, she's very ... Hard to read."

 _Yep. Definitely Rouge.  
_  
"She acts like, or, is seemingly interested in my friend." Sonic sighed. "But, I've wanted her for so long, and I know that my friend doesn't want her like I always have. And I've watched her be distracted by him recently, and I've watched her ignore me and pretend that we're just friends. But it hurts too much."

 _You think this hurts you ? Yeah, right._

"I don't know if this is worth it. I don't know if we should be friends, or if we should be together, and I just..."

"Well, if you want my advice, you should probably just tell her." Amy said quietly, but aggressively. "So go on then, go and tell her now. You never know what it could lead to."

"Now? .. Ok. Um, thanks, Amy." Sonic walked out of the room and closed the door gently, and made sure that Amy thought she heard his footsteps leaving. However he listened to her door and heard her sobbing and whispering...

"Why? Why does no one ever choose me? Why can't someone just want me like I want to be wanted?"

Sonic opened the door and before Amy could check who it was he dashed over and kissed her softly, and longingly. In between kisses, he said:

"Amy, I, love, you, and no, one, else."

Amy broke the kiss and breathed deeply. "W- So- Really?"

Sonic wiped the tears off her face and nodded, smiling. "Yes. I always have. But I didn't want to scare you or... Make you lose interest... And when I saw you with Knuckles..."

"That was nothing. He just made me think that..."

"What?" Sonic reacted quickly, with Knuckles' words still fresh in his mind. "What did he say?"

"Just that I didn't deserve you, I mean I said it first, but you know - he agreed and made me feel better."

"Well-I'm sorry, that I'm not worthy of you, or whatever -" sonic sighed. "I know I haven't been the best person to you all the time, Amy. But it's not like Knuckles is any better. Anyway, he and Rouge were fighting before, and it was all because Rouge is falling for someone else. So hey, who knows what Knuckles is out for." Sonic smirked to himself and thought, _Nice move_. Following Rouge's advice was much easier.

Amy didn't respond, shocked and unsure of what that even meant.

"Let's go to sleep, Amy. I'll just go back to my-"

"Wait," Amy said, grabbing Sonic's hand, causing him to feel a strong feeling of excitement and pride, "Just sleep here."

"In your bed...?"

"Yeah."

"With you..."

"Yes."

"Both of us... In your bed. Isn't that... Don't you think..."

"Shut up, Sonic. We've been friends for ages. Just sleep here, I'm sure it'll be easier for both of us."

 _If only I'd be actually sleeping when you're here for me to look at all night._

"Amy, I don't think its a good idea. My self control is... well, I have no idea what its like. I haven't been in a situation like this before."

"Me either," Amy said, shrugging.

"I don't want to hurt you, or anything."

"So don't hurt me. Or have sex with me. Good night, Sonic."

Now his mind was really in a whirl...


	8. It's Amy

It had been a week since Sonic and Amy started officially dating.

Every day was the same, but less exciting each time.

They would cook breakfast together and feed each other, walk on the beach, go shopping, and watch movies together. Late at night, they would drink and play videogames, and try to figure out the motives of their friends Knuckles and Rouge.

Amy had begun to think that Sonic was withdrawing from fear. Which was mainly true, however her actions had become more drastic than what was needed.

"Knuckles," Amy had walked into Knuckles room late at night, desparate and sad. Sonic had just rejected her - She had kissed him, and tried to go further, but he pushed her away, just like every other time. "I'm not ready", he would say, or "Its not the right time". While it was a reasonable response, Amy took it as that she wasn't good enough - maybe she wasn't a good kisser, or just not as exciting as Sonic had expected.

"Rouge, I told you. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. Couldn't you find your Sonic?"

Amy gasped. "It's Amy."

Knuckles sat up abruptly. "What? Amy what are you ... What are you doing here?"

Amy ignored the question. "Is Sonic cheating on me?"

"Amy, I wouldn't know. I have been trying to get it out of Rouge for days. But she won't budge. To be honest, he doesn't exactly seem like he's focusing on any one else but you. I wouldn't stress."

"Well, we haven't even gone past kissing yet. I really think he's lost interest." Amy sighed and dug her forehead into Knuckles' stomach.

"Um, Amy. What are you doing? You're Sonic's girlfriend, not mine."

"Wow. Is it that hard to get attention from anyone around here?!"

Knuckles groaned and kissed her forcefully, and started to take off her clothes. While Amy didn't want him, she wanted Sonic - she let him continue to undress her anyway, and keep kissing her. They kept kissing for ages, until the door swung open.

"I don't know where she is. I just need to tell her that I-"

Everything stopped. Sonic was completely expressionless. But inside of him he felt rage, and fury, and burning envy. Seeing her girlfriend, not just the girl she'd wanted for most of his life - but his GIRLFRIEND - with his BEST FRIEND - made him so enraged that he couldnt even speak.

"Hey, Sonic, funny story. We were just talking about you, and how you reject Amy all the time! But you know, I'm sure you're saving all your energy for Miss-tress Rouge over here." Knuckles winked, folding his arms and pushing Amy off him.

"You USED me?!" Amy yelled. "Why?! To make her jealous?"

"No. I was just proving that I was right. See, Amy? He can't even fight me for you."

Amy looked at Sonic suspiciously. He didn't even appear to be protective. Maybe Knuckles was right?

"I'm out of here," Amy sighed, and walked out, past Sonic, whose eyes didn't even follow her.

"Sonic," Rouge said. "Follow her. Go."

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic whispered angrily. "Didn't you see what just happened?"

"I sure did, buddy." Rouge grinned. "Maybe if you'd gotten there first, this wouldn't have happened. Now, I have work to do... Go and win your girlfriend back."

"Yeah, whatever."

Sonic walked out of the room with his head in his hands.

*NOTE: They were just kissing undressed. Not sex ^_^


	9. The Beginning

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as she ran forward to stop the lasers edging toward Sonic's unconscious body.

 _He's not awake... At all... What have I done?_

*2 hours earlier*

Sonic rushed out of the house, not even stopping at Amy's door to her room. He felt worthless. He was not the person he was before. He knew it, he knew it from the beginning - not to let love destroy him.

His logic was that if love had destroyed him, he may aswell go to the person who had tried to destroy him and failed - and let him know the good news.

Off he went to Eggman's lair, sad and lethargic.

Sonic banged on the door and yelled: "Eggman..."

Inside, Eggman was surprised that he even used his proper (almost) name. So surprised that he walked up and opened the door himself.

"Sonic. What on Earth are _you_ doing here? I followed your orders months ago to leave you alone for good."

"I know." Sonic sighed. "Just thought I'd run something by you."

"And what might that be?" Eggman inquired.

"I'm broken." Sonic walked in and sat down on a chair nearby. "I let the one thing I put my defenses up against my whole life destroy me."

"Oh?" Eggman became somewhat empathic, which made Sonic appear very confused.

"Amy. I let her in, and uh, yeah. I caught her with - with my friend."

"The bat woman?" Eggman exclaimed excitingly.

"No. Ha, I wish." Sonic laughed. "Knuckles."

"Ouch. Ah son that must hurt. Well, don't you worry. You're welcome to hang out here until you're ready to go back."

"What? Really?" Sonic was surprised. Weak, but surprised.

 _Excellent. He's weak, so he can't do much. this is the perfect time to capture him!_

"Of course. Here, I have a bed set up already. You just get some rest, it's late. See you in the morning, Sonic!"

"Yeah, yeah. Good night."

 _2 hours later_

"Ah, Amy." Eggman welcomed Amy evilly. "You see what happens when you mess with people? Sonic was so distraught he came to me, and well, you can probably guess what happened next. This is the device I've been working on for years! A way to control Sonic's brain!"

"Why would you do this! The only thing you could do is control him to kill himself! What could Sonic possibly do for you?" Amy demanded.

"Oh Amy, there's so much. I guess we will have to see, won't we?" Amy stood back, shocked as the laser created a large green glow around Sonic's body creating him to awaken and appear robot-like.

"The change is subtle. And, the control is unexpected. So have fun, My Amy. Take him home with you for a test run, would you?" Eggman laughed and flinged the chair so that Sonic landed in Amy's arms, Sonic confused and half asleep.

"Amy? what's going on? I didn't think you wanted to see me ever again..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cheat on you. I didn't know what would happen. Let's just go home and I'll keep you safe, ok?"

Sonic nodded as Amy carried him back to the house.


	10. Fear

"Amy... Amy."

Sonic pushed Amy off of him as she tried to keep kissing him in her bed.

"Amy, stop."

Amy felt her blood boil for the hundredth time. "Sonic, how many times are you going to turn me down like this?! You can't expect me to be in a relationship with you and not be affectionate!"

Sonic sighed. "Amy. You know that I'll not do this forever. It's only because of that mind control thing... Imagine if we end up... close... and I hurt you when you are most vulnerable to me? What happens then? I have no idea what that mans intentions are!"

"And I have no idea what your intentions are!" Amy shouted, surprising both her and Sonic with her frustration.

"Hey, hey," Sonic put his hands around her face as she began to cry. "Of course I want you, Ames. I love you, and I want you more than you could possibly know. But I won't let you yell at me, and I won't stand for you choosing the easier option! You can't just run off to the next guy who offers you attention because your boyfriend who has wanted you for years isn't ready to lose his virginity yet!"

Amy's jaw dropped. " _What_?"

"Yes, Amy." Sonic sighed. "I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to think I was some loser... I know this doesn't really match with my whole I'm the best image... But I could never... I could never engage with someone like that if it wasn't you."

"But I thought - so many - you've had - you act -"

"Amy. Look. None of this matters. I want you, and you know that. Unfortunately I can't show it to you until I have 100% control over myself."

"Okay," Amy said sadly."I'm going to sleep... Can you hug me while we fall asleep at least?"

"Yes, Amy. I don't think there's any danger there."

Amy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together.


	11. You Won't Remember

Sonic awoke to a ring on the door. Seeing Amy so peaceful and in deep sleep made him jealous that he wasn't there too - he was much too scared to let himself go into a dream state. He walked to the door and checked the letter that was sent.

It read:

 _DEAR SONIC._

 _I THOUGHT ID GIVE YOU A HEADS UP, BECAUSE I AM SUCH A NICE FELLOW._

 _SOMETHING BIG IS COMING..._

 _BUT YOU WON'T REMEMBER IT!_

 _Love,_

 _Your Favourite nemesis ever._

Sonic re read the note a few more times.

 _What the?_ He thought, unsure of what it meant. He walked into Amy's room and found that she was awake, which made him smile.

"Hey Ames. Something was at the door. Want to take a look?"

Amy read the letter and looked up at Sonic, and then back at the letter, and back at Sonic, and back at the letter.

"I think it means that something huge, like a battle or whatever, is going to begin - but he's going to knock you out?"

"Ah, yeah - but I'm thinking it has more to do with the mind control business. See, maybe he can activate some sort of evil personality and like, you know, people with multiple personalities generally can't remember their other self's actions..."

Amy blinked repeatedly having an epiphany...

"Don't worry Amy, I don't think you have multiple personalities..." He looked to the side. "Anymore."

"Hey!" Amy whined and then laughed. Sonic laughed with her and joined her back in her glorious bed and played with her pink quills and tickled her nose. "You look so cute in the morning." Sonic said to her.

"Aw, thank you Sonic." Amy was quickly distracted. "What are we going to do about this letter? What is going to happen that's so bad, you won't remember it?"

"I don't know... Look, I'm going to go for a run. I may as well go and see Eggman too, because it's not like he can do anything worse to me, right? I mean he practically handed me over to you once he put that thing in side of me."

Amy sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll make waffles - hopefully Knuckles and Rouge are awake."

"Guys!" Knuckles banged on the door. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but uh, HEY! A letter!" He exclaimed once he had pushed the door down with his fists.

"Great, going to need a new door now." Amy sighed, while Sonic looked at her and brushed her quills again. Knuckles snatched the letter and read it.

"Something big is com- Oh, dude - he is so going to control you into having sex with him."

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled. "No! I don't think he's... that way oriented. And besides, he can't do that, can he?! Control me into... into ... doing that sort of thing?"

"From what it sounds like, Sonic, he can control you to do just about anything - whether its good or bad..." Rouge expressed from the door sexily.

"Argh... Everyone out. I need to go and find this creep."

"Hey Sonic," Knuckles whispered as Sonic left the door, "Make sure he uses protection." Sonic groaned and dashed away.

Amy cooked waffles for everyone and worried all morning about what would happen to Sonic. She continuously seemed reassurance from her friends, and tried to work out what had exactly happened to him.

Moments later, Sonic came back, his hand over his chest, panicky.

"Ames, amy, Amy, AMY!" Sonic shouted, and grabbed her. Amy's eyes widened as he collapsed in her arms.

She took him to his room and put him under the blankets.

"Ugh, Amy. No. No blankets, too hot."

"Huh. what do you know, modest as ever. Maybe he's not controlling you after all." Amy sighed. "Sonic, what happened?"

"I don't know. I blacked out. I must have had one of those - personality swings. I don't know, I just have this horrible feeling that I did something wrong, Amy. Real bad. Like, you know. Horrific. Something the normal me would never do."

"Oh god Sonic... It's okay, it wasn't you. It was Eggman. You don't need to remember, ok? You just need to lie down and drink water. I'm going to make you some breakfast and come back. Ok?"

"Uh... Amy?" Sonic kept his eyes closed but smiled faintly.

"Yes, Sonic..." She was concerned at the tone in his voice...

"I think I need something else."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked nervously but curiously. _Did he... finally... decide...?_

"Well, now that I've had a transition so to speak, I doubt there'd be another one for a while. So maybe something else would help me right now, something I've needed for a few weeks, something you have been dying to have..."

"Oh, geez. Sonic I'm not DYING to have you. I mean, sure, I'll admit-"

Sonic rushed over to her sitting on the bed and kissed her, differently - more intense, more powerful. More... _sonic._

 _But what if its not him?_

Amy was definitely about to find out.

Amy sat up in the bed, panting, shaking, unable to believe what just happened to her.

"Sonic- that - how - I can't -" She couldn't even articulate words.

"aaaah... Goodnight Amy."

"It's 11am, Sonic! Aren't you hungry?!"

"Mmmm... My cravings have been fed. I'll see you soon, miss Rose."

Amy frowned as she watched Sonic fall fast asleep, and walked out of the room - or tried to, her legs were intensely weak, and her whole body was on the verge of collapsing. She went to eat the waffles she made, but no one was at the table - they probably all went out to avoid the noise, she thought.

Amy sat on the couch and watched TV for hours before she decided to walk on the beach.

Sonic woke up, alone - and disappointed.

 _How did I - what the -_

 _Where's Amy?!_

 _How did I get here ? I was just at Eggman's..._

Then he saw the letter on the floor. "You won't remember."

 _You won't remember._

 _Something big is coming._

 _You won't remember._

"Oh my god," he breathed heavily. "I KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!"


	12. The Zero Time

Knuckles knocked down the door, AGAIN... As Sonic was having a panic attack on the bed.

"Relax, dude. You didn't kill Amy - the sounds she was making didn't sound like she was being killed, anyway."

"What the fuck are you talk-Oh no," Sonic's heart stopped. "We - did we - that asshole..."

"Oh shit." Knuckles put his hand to his mouth in awe. "Wait, what happened?"

Sonic sighed at his stupidity. "Eggman made me turn into this alternate personality and TRICK Amy into thinking I was the real Sonic... He must have. And then... Well... we must have ..."

"Had sex?" Knuckles chuckled. "Oh, man."

"Oh my god."

"Well who cares, right? I mean, surely there have been other times, and will be more-"

"Knuckles," Sonic glared, and ran to his face. "This was the first time. And considering I'm too scared to switch while in the act, so to speak, I'll probably NEVER get to PROPERLY have a first time with Amy!"

Sonic ran around in circles and eventually tackled Knuckles to the ground.

"Where is she?" Sonic asked. "Where did she go?! Does she know?"

"Look , buddy. I don't keep tabs on your girlfriend. She came into my room once, begged for some red hot action, and then bailed when you showed up. She probably went for a walk to celebrate her being touched for the first time. Don't crush her vibes."

"This is so unfair," Sonic yelled. "Of all the things he's tried to take from me and probably could have, he had to take a memory. An experience. An experience I can't even share with my girlfriend!"

"Aaah, man. You need a run, or a drink, or both!" Knuckles held up a cocktail and Sonic grabbed it quickly.

"Thanks, buddy."

"No problem."


	13. Needs

Sonic woke up from a daze as Amy walked through the door with a bunch of flowers in her hand, humming. Knuckles was fast asleep on the couch, but Sonic was attentive enough - especially when Amy grabbed his waist and kissed him.

If only he could understand the chemistry that had happened that lead to this...

"Oh, hey... Amy... how are you..." Sonic laughed nervously, trying to play cool, unsure of how to express to her of what had happened.

Amy stopped in her tracks and stared, feeling as if she was going to cry. She glanced over to make sure Knuckles was asleep, and then said, "Sonic. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Was it not... good?"

Sonic sighed. "No, no no Amy. It's nothing like that. It's just..." He looked at her with guilt. "Ames, what happened before... I don't... I don't remember it. It wasn't me."

Amy's jaw dropped and she felt as if she was going to throw up. "Sonic... what... You said... _you told me it was you!_ "

"I know, I know. But isn't that _exactly_ what the evil personality would say?" Sonic grabbed Amy before she could run off as he saw her starting to cry. "Amy... I'm only upset because I couldn't experience it. I'm upset because what was taken from me was probably one of the best things that could have happened to me. My first time, with you."

Amy had buried her head into his chest, but at his kind words, raised her cute pink face and said, "Really?"

"Yes, really." He smiled. "And I'm scared that... If I do it _myself_.. That somehow I'll _switch..._ like, _during..._ and uh, you know, hurt you. I don't know. I have no idea how this works - uh, both things, the mind control and the other thing..."

Amy smiled, "It's okay. I don't mind."

"What? Really? Well, I do!"

"Sonic, do you think that the motivation for the things that your evil side could have said had come from within your thoughts and memories?"

"Uh... maybe? What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, you, your other personality, told me that I needed to give it what you had been wanting for weeks now. Is that... true?"

"I'm not saying no," Sonic shook his head. "But this is so ridiculous. I can't stand this. Someone is in my head, Amy. And not someone I want to be there! We need to figure out what it is Eggman wants me to do, so I can just _do it_ , or figure out how to stop this device, and then, we can be happy and, I can actually lose my virginity, properly."

Amy folded her arms and rolled her eyes, but smirked. "Is that _all_ you care about?"

"Sort of, but actually more your safety, and my friends' safety. And of course, _my_ safety."

"Alright." Amy said.

"Hey, what are those? Are they for me?" Sonic smiled and pointed to her bunch of flowers she'd collected on her walk.

"Oh Sonic, I've given you enough today." She giggled. "It's time for you to give me something."

Sonic thought about what that meant and then decided to take action.


	14. Enter Shadow

A dark hedgehog with upper-pointing quills walked boringly into the lair of Dr. Eggman. He silently approached the door, disappeared, and then reappeared inside.

"Heh." He said, shaking his head at the stupidity of the so called "villain".

"Ohhhhhh!" A familiar voice shouted. "Shadow! If it isn't my favourite hedgehog in all the land. Well, uh, what can I get for you, sir? A nice drink? Perhaps something to eat? Ooh ooh, you're going to LOVE what news I have for you!"

"Save it, fool." Shadow uttered. "Give me something to do. I've grown bored of my home and I've come here to conquer those irritating, colourful pests."

"Well uh, you see, here's the thing." Eggman grinned happily. "I installed a MIND CONTROL device into Sonic's BRAIN!"

Shadow turned around and cocked an eyebrow, then he laughed. "Oh, no way. I don't believe that for a second."

"No, no, really. Look."

Eggman switched on the TV and changed a few channels, to reveal the vision through Sonic's eyes.

"Oh wow." Shadow exclaimed. "But why? What would you do with that?"

"Well, I've already done a couple of things, you know, just to make him hate himself." Eggman chuckled. "But, the big plan is a secret! You know, it would be great if you could go and battle him. I'm sure I could control the mind switch from here and then you can bring him back here, of course he'd come willingly!"

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever."

Sonic was playing volleyball on the beach with his friends when he heard a speedy noise approaching. " _what the -_ "

Suddenly, he was pushed backwards by a spinning red ball.

"Hm." Shadow let out, unamused.

"Shadow," Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah hi. I was told you had some sort of villain super personality now. So I was told to force you to switch until you come back with me to hatch some big evil plan or whatever. I guess you could try to fight me until that happens."

Sonic growled and got up, quickly dashing over and trying to defeat Shadow.

But Sonic was weaker than usual. His moves were flawed and his strength was drained.

"Geez, Sonic. Looks like something has gotten into you, huh?" Shadow grinned. He looked over as they both rised in the air in-fight and noticed Amy nervously watching. "Or maybe some _one_?"

With the instinct to protect Amy, Sonic angrily forced himself against Shadow as they spun across the beach at equal velocity.

Until Sonic stopped, rubbing his head. "Oh, man. What was that all about? You didn't have to hurt me. I am on your side, you know."

Shadow smiled. "Huh. Let's go then, fool."

They walked past Sonic's friends and didn't make eye contact. However, Sonic looked at Amy and winked evilly. Shadow said: "Oh hey, why don't you bring your little girlfriend along? I'm sure we could have some fun with her. And besides, she's probably safer with us anyway."

Sonic stopped. Although he was an evil version of Sonic, he could still feel the protective and loving sensations he had toward Amy. The idea of hurting her hurt him more, and he said, "Ok. But only for her safety."

This surprised Amy as she allowed him to take her hand and rush her to the lair. Knuckles and Rouge stared after them in shock.


	15. Don't worry, Honey

Amy had been knocked out and woke up in a silky bed much like her own. Next to her was empty, though, and she couldn't move. She was tied to the bed and under a gravitational force keeping her from moving whatsoever.

"Don't worry, honey, your boyfriend will be back soon." Shadow laughed as he flicked some buttons on a computer.

"Why am I being _looked after_?" Amy was confused as to why there was a glass of orange juice and a plate of waffles with multiple condiments on there.

"Well you know, I thought Sonic was evil. And he is. But he just keeps saying, _Every evil villain needs a partner_. I said he had me, but well, you know. Different kind of partner I guess."

"That still hardly answers my question."

"He cares about you. I guess the one thing that mind control power couldn't do is diminish his love for you. Maybe even his friends too. But I have to warn you," Shadow stood up and ran over to Amy, resting his hand on the bed. "That doesn't mean he's going to be the same guy you love. He's just selfish enough to want you exactly how you are, and doesn't care about what you want. So get ready, you know, for more, uh, not-so-real encounters and whatnot."

"You know about that?"

"Oh, yeah. I can see everything Evil Sonic has done right here on this computer. It's great, isn't it? But don't worry, I'm not one to watch."

Breaking the awkward conversation came in Sonic with more juice for him and Shadow. Shadow gladly accepted and then pointed to the bed. Amy tried to fake asleep so that she wouldn't draw attention, but it was too late - Sonic had already seen her eyes open.

He lay next to her and stroked her quills; he knew she loved that. Then he ran his fingers softly over her neck, and brushed his nose over hers, teasing a kiss, which was surprising for him considering he wasn't sure of how much self control he had.

Amy smiled and then stopped to ask, "Why did you tie me up Sonic?! I'm not going to run away from you!"

"It's not because of that. It's because I don't want anyone else touching you... Only me. Only I can remove the gravitational forcefield and only I can untie the ropes. "I couldn't let anyone hurt you."

"Oh," Amy smiled.

"Drink and eat, sweetness." Sonic kissed her forehead. "I need to go and talk with Shadow."

Sonic walked up to Shadow and whispered some things. He noticed that Amy was asleep, for real this time - and started speaking at a normal volume.

"You know, I feel stupid asking, Shadow - but what is our plan here? I have the urge to create and follow out an evil scheme, but... I don't know what a good one is."

"Yes, well that would be because you have been exposed to only Eggman's evil schemes, my evil friend. It's now time to invest in a new scheme. One that may take time, and effort, but it will work - for sure."

"Awesome." Sonic exclaimed and put his fist on the desk. "What's our first move?"

"Let me break it down for you, Sonic. It's not going to be easy."

Sonic frowned.


	16. Pairing

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked as Sonic stared into oblivion.

"Yes, I am ready." Sonic responded quickly.

"Right, well here we go." Shadow got a projector ready.

"As you know, the chaos emeralds fuel our world and are very valuable to us, and even more so in the wrong hands. Knuckles and Rouge do a good job of protecting them, and I understand that they are your friends. However, there is a new way to obtain their power if not more strong than normal, and to harness their power into an evil experiment, much more dark than your mind control implement.

"What we could do with this power is beyond me, Sonic. I don't know what it could possibly lead to. But I DO know how to get these elements of the chaos powers, and I DO know that, with this amount of energy, we can destroy everything in our path. We can renew the world. We can destroy our enemies and control the world just as we desire.

"But the process that leads to it might make you uncomfortable, my blue friend."

"What might that be?"

"First of all, the power sources are contained within all of your friends and enemies. Of course, the enemies are easy to hurt and drain the power from, however I imagine that people such as Knuckles and Amy would not be as simple for you. However, I will emphasise to you, that doing this will not kill the person, simply remove their strength given by the chaos emeralds in the past."

"Go on," Sonic urged.

Shadow smiled.

"You and I must become paired mentally to hatch this scheme."

Sonic gasped. "What? Why?"

"Considering your mind control is unstable and you can change at any minute, I cannot trust my valuable information or schemes with the real Sonic. The real Sonic could tell Amy, and then Amy could design a counter attack... And also, the energy within us is the greatest. If we connect together and drain the other power from everyone and harness a large energy ball, so to speak, we can use this AND our own mental connection to carry out our plans."

"But then there's no Real Sonic, ever again. Not that I care - but think of Amy." Sonic looked at Amy as she slept. "She loves the real Sonic, not me. It would hurt her too much. That's the one thing I can't do."

"Ah Sonic, you're forgetting one thing." Shadow pointed to the computer. " _Mind control._ And, your favourite technique, manipulation. I mean come on, how hard can it be for her to fall for someone who looks just like you, walks like you and thinks similar to you, just in a darker way?"

"Well, I guess you're right, Shadow." Sonic smiled and helped Shadow pinpoint the exact locations of all the Chaos emeralds' hosts.

"Until I can connect with you, Sonic, I need you to be tied down next to Amy when you sleep. I can't have the real Sonic becoming awake and trying to steal the information and the girl, can I?"

"Of course." Sonic smiled. But just because he was now evilly inclined, didn't mean that he wanted to jump on board with whichever villain became most interested.

AUTHORS NOTE! I have written the next 2 chapters, however I want to edit them to your requests/advice. Please REVIEW and once I get one or two reviews I will submit the next chapter/s! :)


	17. Stockholm Syndrome

Please, please please someone write me a review to keep me going with this story!

Note. Lyrics in italics/quote marks are from the song Stockholm Syndrome by Blink 182. I don't own the song or the characters obvi. It's a good song... Go have a listen or read the lyrics as it suits this situation well.

Sonic allowed Shadow to tie him into bed with Amy. Shadow started with Sonic's ankles, and then his waist. Finally, his arms.

"I made it a bit loose, so you can cuddle your girlfriend." Shadow said bitterly.

"Did I just hear _jealousy_ in your voice, Shadow?" Sonic laughed. "Thanks."

Sonic went to sleep with his girlfriend, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

 _"This is the first thing I remember  
Now it's the last thing left on my mind  
Afraid of the dark you hear me whisper  
Empty heart replaced with paranoia"_

Sonic awoke from his sleep as his normal self.

"Huh?" He tried to jump but was tied down. "AMY! Where are-" He panicked but soon relaxed as he saw her right next to him.

"Sonic," Amy woke. "What are you -"

"It's me, Ames," Sonic exclaimed. "It's the real me. I'm here."

"Oh, Sonic," Amy smiled and dug her face into his chest. Sonic smiled, and pondered over the situation.

He realised that he was trapped here... For who knows how long. Even though Amy was here, what would happen?

 _"Where do we go life's temporary"_

How could he possibly escape from here? And if he did, would that even help the situation?

 _"After we're gone like new years resolutions"_

Sonic looked at Amy, who smiled worryingly. _Does she even know who I am? Do I even know who I am?_

" _Why is this hard, do you recognise me"_

"We need to try to get out of here, Ames," Sonic whispered. "We can't do anything tied to this bed all day."

"Sonic, it's okay. It's only while you're asleep. Then during the day, you, or the other you, converses with Shadow conducting an evil plan that could involve who knows what." Amy sighed as Sonics eyes widened.

"No, I can't do that. he can't do that - and it's not going to happen!"

 _"I know I'm wrong but I can't help believing"_

"Just kiss me, Sonic," Amy asked, with a tear in her eye. Sonic nodded and kissed her gently. Eventually it became more needing, which caused him to stop. "I can't," Sonic said.

"What if ... You know."

"Yeah. I know."

 _"You're cold with disappointment while I'm drowning in the next room"_

"I don't care, Sonic. Just do it."

"I'm tied up, Amy, I can't... Get on top of you or anything. You'll have to wait until Shadow wakes up... but I doubt he will be lenient for this cause." Sonic chuckled. "I'm so glad to see you, though. It's like the last day has been deleted from my mind. I don't even know what time is. But in that void, that dark blank place, I could see you, and I could feel you. Nothing else, just you." Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm too in love, Amy."

Amy's heart fluttered. "Oh, Sonic. I don't think so." Amy giggled. "I think you're in a normal level of love."

They lay there talking and laughing for hours, not wanting to sleep, not wanting to waste time together.

But, it didn't last long.


	18. Quit it, My Love

It wasn't long before Sonic transitioned again.

"Ah, hey Amy." Evil Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Amy became frantic. "Bring him back! NO!"

"Quit it, my love. You know it doesn't work that way. Besides, we both know you prefer me to him." Evil Sonic looked at Amy intensely and winked at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. _Did she?_

"No, Sonic. Come back. Remember what you said? How much you loved me? How that's all you could see... that nothign else matters?"

"That's still true," Sonic's voice softened. "You know it is." He shot her a glare. "Don't try to manipulate me, Amy."

"Sonic, just snap out of it. I want the real you. Think of what we could do together -"

"Shut UP!" His reaction shocked her. Shadow dashed in and untied Sonic within seconds. Sonic paced around the bed.

"Amy, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. If this is how you're going to react when I allow you to see the one you love properly - I don't think you're going to get these rewards anymore."

Shadow smirked. _Now you're talking, boy._

"From now on, you don't talk back, and you don't argue. Do you understand?"

"And if you don't understand," Shadow continued, "there will be large consequences."

Sonic stared at Shadow.

"For both of you." Shadow added, walking out of the room.

"Aren't you going to tie me back up?" Sonic questioned.

"Nope. You aren't due to transition for a while now. I know this stuff. Go for your life, Sonic."

Amy waited for Shadow to shut the door and turned to Amy.

"Please don't hurt me," Amy begged.

"Don't be an idiot." Sonic remarked. He untied Amy and started to kiss her. His voice softened as he asked, "Would you like me to continue?"

Amy thought for a minute. "I... just... yes. But keep asking me that each time you try something... please."

"Sure." Sonic continued to kiss her, and eventually developed into further affection.

Something stopped him though, when Shadow's voice came through his mind. _Sonic. Get in here, now._

"Gotta go, Amy." He kissed her forehead. "I'll tie you up later, but I'm locking the door, so don't try to escape."

Sonic shut the door and went into Shadow's room. "Sha-"

But Shadow was no where to be seen.

"Well, Amy," a dark voice approached from the corner of the room.

"Shadow?! How long have you been there?"

"Not long. But I locked your Sonic in another room, so that I could have a little chat with you."

"Tell me," Shadow continued, "Did you know that I can see everything he does while he is possessed?"

" _What,"_ Amy gasped. "You've seen me naked? You've - you saw - everything?"

"Yeah, well. From what I can see, there is so much more that you need that Sonic cannot give to you." Shadow approached her bed and began to caress her; differently, though - more strong, more purposeful. Not gentle, or scared; confident and determined."

Amy became excited but tried to hide it. "Get out," She said. She knew this wasn't what she wanted, not really - but her need to be loved was stronger than ever since Sonic was so bipolar.

"Sure." Shadow responded, surprising Amy. "Just after I do this."

He began kissing her, deep, and passionate, and full of strong emotion. But it didn't last long - he quickly ended the kiss and dashed out the door, allowing Amy to go back to sleep, but more confused than ever.


	19. Cruel Intentions

Amy became skeptical, replaying what just happened in her mind.

Shadow was the one who had kidnapped her, and Sonic. He was the one controlling the person she loved, and potentially causing him to be and do evil.

But Shadow was consistent. Shadow was evil but he didn't deny it, and he embraced it. Sonic's dark side was the same, but inconsistent. Shadow had a vision, whatever it was - and for some reason, she and Sonic were a part of that vision.

 _What did he want?_ She thought. It's one thing to kidnap someone and attempt to control their life, but to kiss them and lure them in romantically is another.

She remembered the look on his face, and his body position. He sat on her bed with his hands almost touching her, over the quilt. He had looked at her sincerely, with shiny, glistening red eyes. He had appeared relaxed, not tense; and he had seemed genuine, not out to hurt her.

When Sonic was his darker form, he was faking something. He was taking something from her for another reason - a false reason. Shadow was not false, and Amy became infatuated by his honesty.

She remembered that Sonic and Shadow were together, somewhere in the building, conversing or planning. Bragging, even. Who knew what they had in store.

Amy allowed herself to lie down and go to sleep. It took her hours to relax and detach from her thoughts, but she got there eventually. But it wasn't long until she was woken.

Amy woke to the sound of struggle. She looked up and saw Sonic tied to a chair that was stuck to the ground, and Shadow had clearly done the tying. Shadow stood in front of Sonic, with his back to him, staring at the computer screen - there was some kind of fluctuating spiral, possibly a representation of Sonic's personality switching...

Amy tried to not make a sound as she woke so that she wouldn't end up constrained too, but Shadow had already sensed that she was awake.

Shadow spun Sonic's chair to face Amy, and Shadow dashed over to Amy's bed.

"Good day, Miss." He said. "I got you these."

Shadow held out his hand with a bunch of flowers in them. Amy was expressionless and not amused nor flattered. Sonic groaned from his chair and rolled his eyes.

"I had to constrict your boyfriend, _again_." Shadow sighed. "He was very bad, Amy. He tried to backstab me, he tried to escape - and he didn't even try to save you."

Amy's eyes widened. _Was he telling the truth_?

"I know, it's hard to believe. He assumed that I was going to kill him, but instead of trying to rescue you, he tried to break out himself. _In his other form_. So he can't be trusted."

Amy bit her lip nervously as Sonic's eyes arched inwards angrily.

"He betrayed me, Amy," Shadow said, "I know you won't. But, I have to do this to make him know who's in control here."

Amy shook her head. _He's going to kill me,_ she thought. "Please, Shadow - don't hurt me-"

Shadow laughed and turned to look at Sonic, who had become desperate in his eyes, shaking his head. _Don't! No!_ Sonic thought.

Shadow grinned. "Amy, my intention is not to hurt you. It's to hurt him."

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill me! I won't do anything to get in the way! Punish him another way! You don't have to hurt either of us!"

"I know," Shadow said, closing his eyes. He opened them slowly and said, "that's why I'm going to do this."


	20. Denial

*** WARNING ***

This chapter will contain explicit material. Not smut, but it will contain violence (intimate violence such as rape).  
Before you review or message me saying that I am sick or deranged, please know this. This chapter is simply an outlet for me to rewrite an event that happened to me personally. I do not plan for this story to be like 50 shades of grey or to encourage domestic violence or intimate partner abuse. You do not have to read this chapter. I can summarise this chapter in the next one in a way to understand the story still.

Thank you, if you do choose to read this, please let me know your thoughts.

"Shadow, no." Amy begged. He held a knife in his left hand and grabbed her thigh with the other. "You don't have to do this! NO!"

He held the knife up about to stab her, or so she thought, and she closed her eyes. _If I close my eyes, it will be over quick, right?_

But to her surprise, he cut the ropes that were binding her to the bed, all except her arms and ankles. She became distraught, unsure of what on earth was about to happen. She looked over to Sonic, who still had the fearful expression, as if he thought Shadow was going to kill her. He began to scream, as realisation had hit him of what was about to happen. While his words were muffled, Shadow knew exactly what he was trying to say:

 _I'm going to fucking kill you, Shadow! Don't you touch her!_

Shadow was not touching Amy at this point, simply looking into her eyes to read her. He didn't think he was one to violate a person sexually, and for some reason, he didn't want to hurt Amy, despite the fact that she was the reason for Sonic's happiness. He could have killed her, easily - but he didn't want to.

 _Why?_ He thought, hating himself. He continued to look at her eyes. He couldn't tell if she was begging him to leave her alone, to give her what she might want, or to kiss her again like last night. He knew that Sonic was aware of his intentions, and he knew that it would hurt Sonic more than anything.

 _Wouldn't it hurt more if she actually wanted it? It's one thing to physically dominate a person, but to emotionally dominate them, to corrupt them... What a gain..._

Shadow smiled at Amy blankly. He leaned forward so that their noses were touching and whispered, "Tell me what you want, Amy."

Amy became even more mislead. "I don't know what you mean, Shadow."

"I mean," Shadow said, "Tell me your desires. If you want me. If you want me to kiss you, or make love to you, or just leave you alone."

She didn't want him to leave her alone. After what had happened, after all the exhileration she had felt that had never been caused by Sonic, all the forbidden desire... The last thing she wanted was that to stop. Maybe just once... For curiousity's sake...

But she was Sonic's.. And he was her's...

Though Sonic was so different now, it was too difficult to keep up, and too difficult to feel a consistent love for him.

Amy closed her eyes. "I don't care."

Shadow raised his eyebrows and broke the embrace. "You don't CARE?" He whispered, slightly raising his voice.

"All of the above..." Amy said with her eyes still closed.

Shadow was shocked. "He's not going anywhere," Shadow said pointing to a helpless Sonic, still trying to break free.

Amy still didn't care. The rush she felt when Shadow came near her, when he brushed across her face, when he teased her lips - it couldn't be replaced by anything other than this. And she knew it was wrong. She knew she didn't want Shadow, she just wanted what he could give to her. She knew he was not to be trusted, especially considering what he was doing to Sonic right now. Or maybe he was trust worthy - either way, he was not going to give up, and Amy found it easier to lie and give him what he wanted, or rather let him take it - than to refuse it.

"Ok." Shadow said. He hadn't planned this far ahead. He was still surprised that Amy actually seemed to want him, in any way possible.

***** Sexual moment coming up *****

Shadow looked at Sonic and knew that he wouldn't dare close his eyes. He wouldn't dare risk ignoring Amy being hurt or being tortured. Of course, it would hurt and torture him more than anyone, but that was not important. Shadow was no longer grinning, nor smirking. His face was blank. He wanted to make love to Amy, not fuck her, or force her in any way.

What happened next was sudden and shocking. Shadow walked slowly to Amy and stood in front of her, as if to hide her from Sonic's view. He ran his fingers through her hair, and didn't leave her eyes. He kissed her the same way that he did the night before, soft but desperate. Again, Amy felt a certain compulsion she had never felt while kissing Sonic, or Knuckles. It was as if Shadow had woken a fire inside of her; not a dark fire, but a warm, glowing, fulfilling fire. He didn't even need to touch her for her to feel warmth expand all over her.  
Shadow became so carried away he forgot where he was. He was so consumed by Amy that he had no idea that Sonic was watching, or that Amy was stuck to the bed, or that he was feeling such incredible sparks fly through his body. His thoughts were racing...

 _Holy shit... She is even better at kissing than she is at looking pretty... She's actually kissing me... I need her... I want her... I love her..._

The last thought he had disrupted his peaceful override and broke the kiss. He closed his eyes and avoided Amy's burning eyes, and continued to think to himself.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Shadow. You need to make Sonic angry, remember? Not just jealous._

 _Not just jealous..._

Suddenly Shadow rotated so that Sonic could see everything. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that Amy's sweet innocent eyes would demolish any dark intentions he had. She was like an angel, and he was the devil... She was made to soothe him, to balance him... And Sonic was there to confuse the fuck out of everyone, and for that, he had to be reminded who was in charge.

Shadow ripped off Amy's clothes and didn't continue kissing her. He could feel Sonic's eyes burning at him. He could almost predict exactly what Sonic's thoughts were. _What the fuck? You just kissed her for minutes and now you're going to violently..._

Of course, they were Shadow's thoughts, his own self-hatred.

 _I can't love her. I can't love anyone. This is the only thing that will make you in charge.. Of him and her..._

 _They will never predict I have these feelings if I can do this._

 _If I can._

 _If._

Shadow continued with his efforts as Amy tried to get through to him, her eyes darting. _What is going on?_ She was so confused. He had just kissed her as if she was the most amazing person in the world, and now he was being rough, as if she could escape anyway, and he was trying to prove a point.

Going from feeling relaxed and calm to feeling tense and anxious, Amy hated every single moment that Shadow was on top of her. The more she hated it, the longer it went on, and the more she wanted to cry. This wasn't what she had expected after that kiss, and this wasn't what Shadow wanted. He said make love, not fuck. Not _rape_.

 _Why is he doing this?_

Once it was over, her answer was clear.

 _Because he can._

Sonic had tears running down his face, and Shadow was trying to cover his sadness, trying to prove that he was strong, and capable.

"See, Sonic," He said, once he'd walked over to Sonic, placing a hand over his ears. Sonic was hyperventilating, and glaring at Shadow as if he was about to kill him. "Well... I think you did."

Shadow closed his eyes, smiling, and gathered a ball of chaos in his hand. _Chaos Control_ , he said, and set Sonic free. Neither of them moved for minutes, and Amy had already buried her head into the pillow, unaware of what was happening.

Sonic had felt as if he was frozen in time and space. He was so angry he could kill someone, but he was so hysterical that he couldn't even speak. It was as if someone had sucked all the air from the room, and he was just floating, just existing in nothingness. He felt as if none of this was even real, like he could just wake up at any second and it would all be just another nightmare, but he was wrong.

"You didn't have to hurt her," Sonic said sadly.

Shadow opened his eyes fearfully. "What?" What did he mean? He didn't hurt her! He didn't do anything that she didn't want.

"You didn't have to hurt her." He repeated.

"I know what you said. I didn't hurt her, Sonic. She wanted me. She told me she did."

"If you'd just looked at her eyes, you would have known." Shadow's heart sunk. Had he actually hurt her? "I'll take note though, that you're a psychopath who hurts innocent females."

"That's not my goal." Shadow stared at Sonic neutrally. "I made a statement. She is mine. You are mine. I could have been gentle, but it just isn't me."

He had lied. All that Shadow had wanted to do was be gentle with Amy, to caress her, to watch her sleep, to hear her sweet voice laugh. He wanted her to love him, and he had a chance. But the thought of someone controlling him scared him more than anything - which is why he had to shift his method.

Now he could have what he wanted, when he wanted it - it was easy. He just had to use Amy's weakness, Sonic - and her need to be loved - and he could have her whenever he wanted, at any time, no matter what.

And as for Sonic...

He knew his place now.


	21. Let's Get Started Then

_"Cruel World"  
Shared my body and my mind with you  
That's all over now  
Did what I had to do_  
 _Cause you're so far past me now_

Sonic had given up hope in curing his mentality. The uncertainty drove him more crazy than the switches themselves. If only he could stabilise the changes, if only he could make Amy happy, if only he could block out all the toxicity in the environment.

Shadow had started to 'attack' not just Amy, but Sonic too.

 _Sonics POV  
I lie on the bed with Amy next to me. She cries most of the time, especially if I touch her - she doesn't cry with Shadow, though. Why is that? Why does she feel less upset with him than me? Is he who she really wants?_

 _It doesn't matter, because Shadow has started to establish dominance not just over her physically, but me as well. I guess being locked away in an evil lair waiting for an answer to his scheme must drive him crazy too. Each time he kisses me, I feel my eyes connect with his, even when they are shut; as if the sun is blaring through my eyelids and being zapped into his darkness. Each time he zaps me, I feel more and more compelled to want him. Only when he's with me though, do I crave him so much._

 _To think where I was with Amy before, and to where we are now - I just don't see things getting any better._

 _I feel like the only way to end this craziness, is to agree to Shadow's proposal. Become his psychic partner and rule the world... Through his ridiculous draining idea... As long as my friends are safe..._

 _This ends..._

 _End of Sonics POV_

"I'll do it." Sonic urged as he lay on the bed with Amy sobbing.

Shadow spun around from his throne-like chair and glared with some kind of _happiness_.

"What? You're for real...?"

"You won, Shadow. You have tortured me. You have made me torture Amy. Just keep my friends safe, and I'll take part in your plan, with no complaints."

Shadow put his hands on Sonic's quills and said, evilly, "Well, let's get started, then."

*** Sorry for the short chapter... But I'm about to make another one if that helps...***


	22. 2017 Update!

Hiya!

I'm going through some events at the moment and will be writing much more fluently and slowly while I progress through other things in life.

Please note that some of my stories have been written out of spite of issues I experienced myself and that I intend to continue all of these stories from a new perspective, one that I have recently adapted on my own.

It will take a lot of time until I post my revised chapters online as I love to love myself lately.

In addition, if you are a writer yourself and need a bit of inspiration, just know that no matter what you write, it is important, it is valid, and it is YOU. Whatever you write whether its out of nowhere or specifically planned, or just somewhere in the middle - its perfect, and it will always be perfect, and it will always allow you to have something to look back on and learn from.

If you have any questions don't hesitate to go to my Tumblr.

"Shadzhedgie" is my acct name.

Lots of Love,

ShadowWorld96


End file.
